


D.Gray-man: Pilgrim

by iiimeyshun



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2018-12-05 09:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11575287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iiimeyshun/pseuds/iiimeyshun
Summary: In the course of that 7000 years was a story untold. The body to be offered. The heart that must be protected and the souls that were bound. All will now come to light as the coming holy war unraveled the lies beneath the truth.





	1. Chapter 1

I.

Allen found himself on another unfamiliar place. It's not the same wheat field he saw in Nea's memories. This time it's a vast and luxuriant forest. It was dark so he presumed it was already night.

He started to walk until he heard someone singing, someone singing Mana and Nea's lullaby.

And so the little boy fell into a deep sleep

The flame inside the breathing ashes

and one by one

A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth

On the night when silver eyes flicker

the shining you is born

Even though countless prayers are

returned to the earth

by the passing millions of years

I will continue to pray

No matter what, shower this child with love

And kiss our joined hands

Allen followed the singing voice. It was sweet, gentle and soothing yet he can't help but feel sad. Soon he arrive at the center of the forest where a large lake was spread. The moon was reflected on its surface as if there were two moons, one on the heaven and one on earth. On its side was a large old oak tree whose one branch was only a meter away from the lake's clear water. Upon it was a woman with sunset hair sitting with eyes closed and dangling feet. She was wearing a yellow chiffon cashmere with shoulder loose sleeves. She was like Persephone and him, Hades who fell in love on her on the mere sight. The woman kept on singing as fireflies started to light up the place. Allen did not make a noise, he couldn't. He was so mesmerized of the scene to talk. Unlike Nea's memories of beautiful yet lonely wheat field with the burning sunset, this scenery gives him a serene and nostalgic feeling that opted him to stay here forever. He was busy with his thoughts when the singing stopped. He looked at the woman who slowly opened her eyes. And on a second he forgot to breathe. Her eyes were like bottom pools of starry sky. Beautiful, enchanting and looks very familiar. Then tears started falling down from his eyes.

"Whaa? Why am I crying?" He hastily wiped off the tears as he asked himself. The woman seemed to notice him as he felt her stare. Trying to stammer a greeting, he was stop by a familiar velvety voice behind him.

"Who are you?"

Allen turn around. There standing just mere meter behind his back was Mana Campbell on his usual attire and on his Noah form.

"I should be the one asking you." With soft yet silvery voice, the woman retorted back and Allen looked back at her. "You're not from here."

"Yes.. I'm.. lost. Sorry for the intrusion." Mana hesitantly responded which earned a giggle. Allen then realizes that this is also a memory of the past. But why is it that only Mana is here? Where could Nea be? He stared at the lovely woman wondering who might she be.

"I see.. May I know your name mister?" The woman asked.

"I'm Mana D. Campbell."

"It's nice to meet you Mana. I'm Magdalene. Magdalene Lucris."

With that Allen was jolted back to reality as he sat up only to notice that he was not back to the usual scenery. He was now at a bedroom and right there he realized that he owned his body once again but how?

"I brought you some food Nea Campbell." A new voice interrupted his thoughts. As he looked at the source of it he can't help but hug the said person.

"Whaa"

"Link! I'm glad. Really I'm glad you are alive."

"Allen...Walker?" Link muttered in confusion.

"Yes it's me." Allen confirmed as he retracted from the hug.

"Where's the fourteenth? How did you? He said you won't be coming back."

"Perhaps he was back inside. I don't know either as to why I'm able to be back. All I remember was seeing Mana's memory." Allen answered as he sat down at the side of the bed.

"Mana? Nea Campbell's twin brother?"

"Yes."

"I see." Link didn't know why but a relieved sigh escape from his mouth. "But really, welcome back Allen Walker." For the first time since the Apocryphos incident, he smiled.

"I'm back." Allen replied with a smile. It seems a long time had passed without him knowing since he was driven out from his body. Now that he was able to regain it back, he will not waste any time. He had to go to search for the truth. He will now go to that place, to that mansion he saw in Nea's memories and look for the real story behind the holy war. To know the reason's behind the incident between Mana and Nea. The mystery of Millennium Earl and the Noahs. And lastly, who is the woman he saw on Mana's memories. What's her connection to the Campbell twins and what role she will be playing. And why does he felt like he had already seen her? Who is she? Who is Magdalene Lucris?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is heeeeeeeere. Sorry for the long wait. Been so lazy.. Nah.. Just kidding… I just got some writer's block and been busy with mah work. So here it is..

 

II.

Tyki woke up hearing a piano being played and he already knew who was it just listening to the melody. It is him, it's their Millennium Earl. Standing up, he decided to stop by at the Earl's room. There he saw Wisely leaning on the doorframe.

"Hey." He greeted the other.

"Oh you woke up early. That's a feat." Wisely commented.

"Yeah because of Earl's playing. Why did he play piano this early morning? He rarely does that.'' Tyki looked at their leader who was still on his pajama.

"Dunno. he just woke up from crying then suddenly spoke he wants to play piano." Wisely shrugged."Well gonna leave now." And he left after receiving a nod.

Tyki decided to stay as he indulges himself in listening. He really like this melody. It keeps him warm for god knows why. He closed his eyes as he silently listens.

_"La la la lalala''_

He suddenly heard someone humming at the back of his head and his eyes snapped open. He looked around but found no one except himself and the earl. Then who was that?

"Tyki" The Earl called breaking his trail of thoughts. "I didn't know you were here ❤."

"Ah just woken up and decided to drop by as I heard you playing." He nonchalantly said deciding to ignore what he had heard. "But why are you playing this early in the morning by the way?" Tyki was curious so he can't help but ask. He was waiting for an answer which seems he can't get until the Earl decided to speak.

"In my dreams...I heard someone singing. It was beautiful yet so sad but I don't know who but hearing this voice gives me a nostalgic feeling so I decided to play and when I did, I could hear that person hum at the back of my head." For once Millennium Earl spoke seriously unlike his usual childish one and it made Tyki want to tell him that he heard someone humming too but he refrained.

"Ah I see. I'll leave now then. Gotta sleep again. See yah" And Tyki left walking back to his room. As he arrived, he went back to bed as his mind wanders to the humming while keeping his eyes closed. And there it was again.

_"La la la lalala la''_

But he didn't mind it until he doze back to sleep.

"I'm gonna ask again. Where are we going Walker?" Link for the umpteenth time questioned his white haired companion as they board on the train.

"And like I've been telling you, we are going to search for Katerina Campbell." Allen answered.

"But why? Is she connected to the fourteenth?" Johny asked. He was unconscious the whole time and just awoken earlier. Seeing how Link was still alive, he felt happy but it soon disappeared when he found out what exactly happened before he lost his consciousness. That how the Fourteenth took over Allen's body. Thank goodness he awoken just the same time Allen came and took back his body.

Allen hesitates to answer. He was not sure of it but it was what his master told him. " If I want to know the truth behind this holy war, I have to look for Katerina Campbell, the fourteenth's adoptive mother." He answered which earned a surprised look from the two.

"How? Who told you that?"

"Master. While I'm wandering off in Nea's memories, I meet him there and told me that."

"...I see. So then let's go. I assume you knew where she is?" Link asked which got no answer only Allen's frozen stupor and he sighed. Headache started to form. Why oh why did he forget that this man, no matter what, is still hopeless. "Based from that look on your face you don't know where."

"Heheheh" Allen nervously laughed. And a vein twitched under Link's eye.

"Any other clue that will lead us to her?" He calmly asked. Yes be calm Howard Link, this is Allen Walker alright. The usual Allen Walker.

"Ah! She lives in a mansion near a vast wheat field."

"So we should start looking for villages with wheat field." John suggested.

"I believe 2 or 3 kilometers away there's a village with wheat fields. I think we should stop there." Link added which made Allen beam.

"You're really the best Link!" He was about to hug the blond when Link's hand stopped him. Johny only chuckled at the scene.

"But what are you going to ask her if you finally meet her?" Johny inquired that made Allen paused. He hasn't thought about it. He can't just go on and ask her out of the blue. Then he remembered Nea.

"Perhaps.." He started. "I think I'll have to ask her about Nea and Mana. I want to get to know the twins especially Nea, the one who said to betray the Millennium Earl and why he did it." Allen said thoughtfully. "And about her too." He added to himself which the others failed to hear.

The three rode the train in silent as Allen look outside the window with hooded eyes. Still replaying in his mind what his master told him.

 

_**Flashback** _

" _That mansion exists in the present day as well. Find the woman Katerina Eve Campbell.. When you open your eyes and return to the real world head there... What you want to know lies within. Nea and Mana.. The secrets behind this holy war... If possible I would rather have you disappeared here in this place." Master Cross said like usual but Allen could sense the sadness and dare he say regret to the last statement he spoke._

" _Master?... Why would tell me something like that?" Allen asked but wasn't able to when Cross Marian vanished in the thin air._

_**End of flashback** _

 

That last conversation they had kept on plaguing his mind. He was wondering the meaning behind those words. "Is there also a reason behind my supposed to be disappearance?" Allen asked himself as he kept looking outside the train hoping that maybe, his master would appear once again. "Why are you always hiding something from me, Master?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End! Yes it was extremely short. Sorry for that.. That's all. Thank you..
> 
> Read and Review if you like


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! I have finally updated : Pilgrim! It took me a long time because of some you know problem with the ideas. But this time I made it! Hohohohohoho. Please pardon any mistake you could find in this chapter especially the OOCness. XD
> 
> Read and Review
> 
> I don't own Dgrayman.

 

Upon they arrived to the town of Old Rectory, the four hurriedly look for a hotel as it was nearing dusk passing every store and cabin when out of the sudden, Allen's stomach growl. Luckily they were just in front of a classy looking diner. Entering, they were greeted by a jovial atmosphere as all the people eating there was happily chatting to each other. After eating, Allen took notice of the series of pictures hanging in the hallway and decided to look at it one by one. On each pictures are different people who has been a customer here and as he is nearing the end of the hallway, he was stopped by a certain picture of 4 people. The one man on the left side has long brownish or was it reddish hair and was wearing a glasses making it impossible to see his face with a small smile while the other man who has a vibrant red hair has this smug smirk that seems familiar to him. On their front sitting were two females. The one on the right was a black haired woman with poke bonnet in the shade of magenta and plum and wearing a red leg of mutton sleeves dress. She was smiling oh so happily that her eyes seemed to twinkle. The other one almost made Allen shout which was prevented as he hurriedly covered his mouth with his hand but such action was seen by his companion.

"Is there a problem Allen?" Johnny asked as he approached Allen with Kanda and Link tailing behind him.

"Well…" Allen muttered sheepishly as he scratched his cheek as he keeps staring at a photograph most especially at the person in it. Right there sitting beside the black haired woman was the same woman he had seen in Nea's memories but this one seems a bit mature. She still have that orange hair that she left cascading down her back and with same of her bangs neatly pinned by a pink rose. She was wearing a light purple dress with bell shaped cuffs. She still looks beautiful and it made him blushed but soon vanished as he took noticed of her face, particularly her smile which unlike the pure and sweet smile she gave to Mana, this was sullen and didn't quite reach her eyes but nevertheless she looks lovely. Unconsciously, he touched the woman's picture and just like the first time he meet her, a tear fell from his eye. This action perplexed the two albeit didn't ask.

Kanda who was quiet all the time stared at Allen and back to the picture and to the face of the woman then something stirred at the back of his mind. A field of lotuses. A woman dancing around and from afar, standing under the shade of a tree was another person whose face he can't see.

"What?" Kanda was shocked of the vision he saw was different from the usual he see before he meet Alma again.

"Excuse me…" Allen called the waiter who passed by. "Would you mind telling us who might these person are?"

The said waiter was confused at first and then glances at the photo the young man was talking about. "Ah! Aren't they look wonderful? It was said that they were close friends except for the two who were brother and sister yet you can't see the resemblance. But unfortunately I don't know them. Even you ask the others you'll get the same answer. After all, this photo was taken almost I think 35 years ago."

Allen hearing the answer heave a sigh and thank the waiter. They left the diner and continued looking for a place to stay at. As finally they found one, Allen, after bidding the other three good night went straight to his room and fell into sleep the moment he lied down.

The smell of autumn whiffed by the wind made him aware of his surroundings. Slowly two eyes opened and what greeted him was a thick forest with a meadow filled with flowers. He stood up and surveyed his surroundings wondering where he is. He had never seen nor dreamt this kind of place ever until now.

"You finally came." A small voice spoke. "I've been so lonely here." Looking around he found a small child who he think is about 7 years of age with brownish red hair and is wearing a clown mask which the half side is smiling while the other one is crying.

"Who are you?" Allen asked to the child as gently as he can. Lately he had been having a lot of dreams with people he never meet.

The child keep silent for a while as if he hadn't heard Allen's question but after a couple of minutes he finally talked. "You still don't remember yet you are here?" The young one almost whispered with the tone of disbelief and disappointment lingering to each word. "Go back and find yourself first. Until then don't come here. Please… I beg you don't make her wait for too long." The child spoke as his body slowly turned into petals that was scattered by the gushing wind as the scene changes into a church and upon its altar was a veiled woman kneeling and praying. And as the woman was about to turn towards him, he was suddenly pulled down by pale hands. The last thing he had seen was the veiled woman crying, shouting with her left hand reaching out for him and the other was holding an astilbe.

' **NO!'**

 

 

In a place shrouded by darkness with nothing but devastating remnants of buildings and houses and dead trees, the only thing that gives a little light is the crescent moon above. Right in the middle of the ruins there sat and chained on the silver king-like throne was a man with dark skin, unruly spiky hair and golden eyes.

" Aaahrgg! When I finally got out of this lonesome place!" A certain Nea growled in irritancy. "You just see Allen I'll come back and take your body once again! Grrrr!" While he was ranting to himself in rather comical way, a soft clack of shoes interrupted him as well as startling him. After all there should be no one here except him or by any chance Allen so who could it be? Slowly he lifted his head to see the unwanted intruder and what he had saw made his eyes widen in surprised as his body trembles. "Why? Why in the world are you here?"

"It's been a long time, mei luna."

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? My D.Gray-man story attempt. Read and Review your thoughts. Thanks in advance. Lovelots.
> 
> P.S.
> 
> I really love the Musician song. I even had it on my phone and everytime I go to sleep I'll play it. Oh translation lyrics is not mine. Just adapted it. Credits to the owner. Byeee~


End file.
